


Trick or Boo

by PrincessHelio



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Costumes, Dorks in Love, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Ghostbusters References, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Wizard of Oz References
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHelio/pseuds/PrincessHelio
Summary: Eddie conoce todo el inframundo, el único problema es que Eddie quiere conocer el mundo terrenal. Es Halloween y todo puede pasar, ¿dulce o boo?.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Pennywise & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris





	Trick or Boo

El sonido de pisadas rápidas resonaban por todo el lugar, el pequeño de piel pálida corría todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían. 

Los pasillos eran oscuros, con humedad y moho cubriendo las paredes, el ambiente se sentía frío y la luz era escasa, pero ese era su hogar. No recordaba desde cuando ni como, solo un día despertó y ahí estaba. 

Fue desacelerando conforme se iba acercando al área donde estaba el comedor. Al verse frente la entrada a este, se detuvo y tomando el suficiente aire, se adentro al lugar. 

Todo estaba en silencio, en uno de los extremos se encontraba su padre, le miraba serio e inquisitivo, como si supiera a lo que iba. 

—Buenos días. 

Expresó en voz baja mientras se acercaba al gran payaso, quitando con su mano el líquido negro que salía de vez en cuando de su boca, para depositar un rápido beso sobre su mejilla. 

Al hacerlo se dirigió a la silla junto a él y se acomodo lo más rápido posible. 

—Haz llegado tarde. 

—Me distraje buscando algo. 

—¿Se puede saber qué?

Nuevamente sintió esa mirada penetrante sobre su persona, causando que se removiera incómodo en su lugar. 

Sentía que lo había descubierto y quizás así era, su padre siempre sabía todo lo que pensaba, sentía y quería, era difícil mentirle a Eso. 

—Mi disfraz. 

Respondió en un pequeño susurro, seguido de este se escucho por todo el lugar un gran golpe contra la mesa que le hizo sobre saltarse del miedo. 

Su mirar asustadizo se dirigió hacia el ahora hombre sentado junto a él. 

De payaso era aterrador, pero uno terminaba encontrando amigable esa forma. En cambio, al tomar una forma humana y que le mirara, era lo peor y lo sabía.

—No, no me interesa si Bill o Mike salen. Ellos no son mi responsabilidad, tú si y no te dejare arriesgarte.

—Pero papá, yo pensaba que si...

—¿Qué si qué? ¿Qué si te disfrazabas podrías salir desapercibido e ileso? Una mierda y punto, no quiero volver a tener esta conversación, Edward.

[🎃] 

Los niños iban y venían, todos felices cargando una pequeña calabaza de plástico entre sus manos mientras iban jugando con sus amigos 

Todos en la calle se encontraban disfrazados mientras pasaban de casa en casa pidiendo dulces. 

Frente a una casa de dos pisos se encontraban dos chicos charlando. 

—Dejame entender, Stan. ¿Siendo Halloween haz decidido disfrazarte de Dorothy del Mago de Oz?

Preguntó el chico de lentes tratando de ahogar la gran risa que amenazaba por salir de su boca, mientras no dejaba de ver a su amigo quien cargaba con un lindo vestido azul pastel y una peluca pelirroja.

—Si, no veo lo malo.

Richie vio de pies a cabeza nuevamente a su amigo, no se veía mal, realmente, pero aun seguía extrañado de la elección de traje.

Antes de que pudiera soltar un comentario impertinente, junto a ellos llegó Beverly que iba vestida de Jason de Viernes 13.

—Caza fantasmas, Dorothy.

Habló en forma de saludo mientras les daba u leve abrazo.

—Espero que esten listos para recorrer casa por casa, que sera uno de nuestros últimos Halloween antes de que nos manden a dar por culo solo por ser mayores.

Una carcajada estruendosa salió de la boca de Stan y Richie mientras negaban levemente con la cabeza.

Sin hacerse esperar empezaron su andar, primero llegaron a la casa de los Bowers. Junto a la entrada se encontraba Henry entregando los dulces a todo aquel que se acercara. Con un rostro burlon les entrego un par de chocolates a cada uno.

Fueron casa por casa hasta llegar a la de los Kaspbrak. Eran conocidos porque años atrás habían perdido a su único hijo, nunca nadie los veía, solo sabían que fuera de su casa siempre dejaban dulces.

—Me siento mal.– Sentenció levemente Stan mientras miraba tomar a sus amigos un puñado de dulces.

—¿Dulce envenenado?.– Cuestionó con burla el de lentes mientras en su boca masticaba un chocolate.

—¡Richie!.– Exclamó con cierto miedo la pelirroja.

—No, digo, todos los años dejando dulces para niños que hacen lo que el suyo no.

Richie miro con cierto desconcierto a su amigo, de todos los años que llevaban pasando por ahí, era la primera vez que sacaba el tema.

Miro la puerta de la casa y empezando a sentirse incómodo, comenzó a avanzar en reversar para no dejar de ver a sus amigos mientras se alejaban del lugar.

Antes de poder andar más, sintió como su cuerpo chocaba contra el de alguien más, ocasionando su caída.

Preocupado volteo rápidamente, encontrándose en el suelo una gran sabana blanca que tapaba a alguien.

—Vamos cazafantasmas, haz tu trabajo.– Expresó su amiga mientras le daba un leve empujón.

Avergonzado estiró su mano hacia la persona en el suelo, quien dudoso se sujeto de esta y de un ágil jalón logró ponerlo de pie.

—Perdón soy un torpe, no me fije y...

—Esta bien, también iba algo distraído.– Respondió el menor mientras negaba rápidamente. 

—Me llamo Richie, quien te tiro.

—Eddie, a quien tiraste.

Los dos rieron de forma leve mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos. 

Eddie se encontraba nervioso, era la primera vez que interactuaba con un ser vivo y le asustaba que notarán su ausencia en casa.

—Entonces, me voy, perdón nuevamente.– Empezó a andar listo para buscar a sus amigos, pero un leve jalón de su manga lo detuvo. 

—¿¡Puedo ir contigo!?.– Exclamó, Eddie con cierto temblor. —Perdón, solo que es mi primer vez y vengo solo.– Respondió en un leve susurro al ver la cara de confusión de su contrario.

Sin responder, Richie metió su mano bajo la sabana del joven para tomarle de la mano y comenzar a andar con una leve sonrisa.

Era un desconocido total, pero no permitiría que alguien pasara una noche de Halloween solo, menos siendo su primer noche.

En silencio empezaron a andar a la siguiente casa. Eddie miraba con emoción todas las luces y figuras que adornaban estos lugares, le parecían maravillosas y sorprendentes.

Bruscamente se detuvo, jalando a Richie con él.

Con los ojos iluminados de la felicidad se agachó ante una calabaza con una lámpara dentro.

—Es hermoso.– Sentenció con un tono agudo, causando que una risa de ternura saliera de los labios del mayor.

Así como se detuvo, volvió a levantarse para continuar su andar, avanzaron unos metros hasta quedar frente a otra casa.

Al empezar andar hacia la puerta junto a ellos paso un grupo de niños.

Emocionado soltó la mano de su acompañante y avanzando rápido, se dirigió a la puerta.

Con entusiasmo dio leves toque sobre esta, a los segundos está se abrió dejando a la vista a una mujer mayor disfrazada de bruja.

—Buenas noches, señora, dulce o truco.– Habló con la voz llena de alegría mientras frente a él estiraba una pequeña bolsa de tela.

Sonriente vio como dentro de esta eran depositados diversos dulces de todos tamaños y colores. Agradeció con toda la energía dentro de su cuerpo y dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Richie.

—¡Mira, me han dado dulces, mis primeros dulces!

—¡Felicidades!

Sin pensarlo, el pequeño se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del contrario para proporcionarle un gran abrazo que tomó por desprevenido a su acompañante, quien aun así aceptó este de forma cálida.

—Anda, vamos por más dulces, pequeño fantasmita.

Nuevamente entrelazaron juntos sus manos para emprender su marcha, durante el camino Richie iba a haciendo bromas tontas para el menor, mientras este trataba de explicar de dónde es que provenía sin tener que decir la verdad, pero tampoco una mentira.

Se sentían en calidez uno junto al otro y una sonrisa tonta les decoraba el rostro cada que los felicitaban por su disfraz en conjunto.

Llegaron a su quinto casa, cansados de andar, se sentaron sobre la banqueta frente a esta después de haber pedido sus dulces.

Nuevamente volvieron a su silencio, Eddie dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Richie mientras soltaba un leve bostezo.

—Rich...– Detuvo lo que iba a decir al ver frente a la calle lo que tanto se temía.

Al otro lado se encontraba ese payaso que tanto conocía, sentía como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar y a temblar.

Se levantó bruscamente de donde estaba sorprendiendo al de lentes.

—¿Sucede algo, Eds?

—Yo solo, uhm, debo irme, perdón.

—¿Pero ha pasado algo? ¿Te he molestado?

—No, no, solo han venido por mi.

Y sin dejarlo hablar, Eddie deposito un corto beso sobre la mejilla del castaño, quien sintió el suave tacto de la sabana, pero lo frío de los labios del chico. Eddie cómo último acto de despedida se abrazo al joven mientras escondía su cabeza entre su cuello.

—Gracias, Rich.

Y antes de darse cuenta, el chico ya había desaparecido. No lo había visto correr en ni una dirección, solo se esfumó.

Un confundido Richie empezó a caminar de regreso a su hogar. 


End file.
